Sex
by Ashley-81496
Summary: walk in, sex time.
1. Welcome Home Sex

Jake came into his and Kelsey's brand new apartment. It still had that new smell, and it was private. Which was perfect for them. Kelsey's collage classes ended 20 minutes before his, so she was always home before he was. He walked in, carrying his bookback, and called out her name. He tossed his bookbag to the ground, and heard her response.

"Hey Jake baby. Can you come in here for a second? I need a little help." She said seductively.

Jake couldn't help but go in the room, knowing what would happen. He walked in the door, and his eyes widened. Kelsey was laid out on their bed, their double bed, and was in her brand new black lingere. There was lace in all the perfect places.

The black really brought out her curviness, and her boobs looked giant. He took in the rest of her body, her golden tanned curvy hips, her long, sexy legs. He was so horney, he could barely control himself from running to the bed and tearing off the little amount of clothes she had on. She smiled at him.

"I needed a little help getting my book from under the bed..." She said. She bent down, showing off her gorgeous butt, and pretended to be looking under the bed. "I can't get it. Can you help me?" She slowly stood up, and her boobs settled back into her nice fitting corset.

"Sure babe, I'll see what I can do." He said. He came up behind her and leaned down over her. "I don't think we'll be able to reach it now though." He said.

She stood up and turned toward him, pushing her beautiful breasts right on his chest, and kissed him. She really kissed him, and he couldn't resist her. Within seconds, he had lost his shirt and she had lost her corset. They laid down, Kelsey ontop of Jake, and made out intensly.

He grabbed both of her boobs with his hand and gently massaged them, making her slightly moan. He wanted her in the most sexual way, all to himself. She, as if reading his mind, pulled down his pants and unbuttoned his boxers. He worked to get her thong off, but he realized he couldn't get it of without taking off the leggings. Kelsey saw he didn't understand what to do, so she unhooked the tights from the thong and took it off.

Jake couldn't hide it anymore, he had a full on boner. She noticed. But she was going to tease him, make him horny to the point where he couldn't believe. So she moved her legs closed and kissed up his chest. He tossed his head back in pleasure, and was thankful he had such an amazing girlfriend.

As Kelsey kissed her way back down, she kissed the tip of Jake's erect member, and he was going crazy. He wanted to snatch her up and put her ontop of him, but, he knew how Kelsey worked. She would play with him to the point of insanity. And, God, he loved that. She started to slightly lick it, just to mess with him. Now, she could tell he was almost at his climax. Once again, she slightly licked it. Jake went crazy and put her on his dick.

She moaned and he went faster, giving her what she was making him wait for. He pounded on her faster, and she started to cry out. She told him to slow down, but he had no intention of doing so. She was on the pill, so they didn't have to worry about pregnancy. He went even faster and she started to scream and moan loudly."OHH JAKE! OH YES RIGHT THERE! UUUUOOOOH YESSS BABY! MMMM FUCK ME HARDER! OH GOD JAKE! IM SOAKED! OHHH JAKE YES RIGHT THERE, RIGHT THERE! AH AH AH!" He let himself ejaculate inside her, he was so tired he couldn't even take it out. And it seemed she wasn't done yet. It was her turn to pleasure him.

She put the whole thing in her mouth, though she hated doing that. She thought it was nasty and only for pornstars, but that wouldn't stop her. He had worn himself OUT! He moaned and brushed her hair back as she sucked, it tasted kind of good. She sucked, harder and harder, and he did it again, except in her mouth this time. It didn't taste good, but it didn't taste bad either. But since she was conflicted, she just let it run out of the sides of her mouth. He picked her up and did her doggystyle, the way she liked it. Once he was done, he was sleep instantly.

Kelsey smiled, happy that she was so easily able to talk her boyfriend into having sex with her. She thought about a family, about a home with Jake. About a marrige, about a happy life with him. Her smile widened, and she cuddled into his side, and fell asleep.


	2. Abused and Used Sex

It had been two weeks since Kelsey and Jake had sex. She sighed aloud, remembering how good it was, how perfect he was with her. She smiled contentely, and realized that she felt a little spark down there. She was in a her last collage class for the day. But that didn't mean she wasn't embarassed. She pressed her legs together in her high waisted skirt, and smoothed it out. She thought about the way Jake had forced her onto him, rode her till she came, and kept just pounding into her. She felt another spark, and it was slightly stronger. She pressed her legs even closer together, crossing one over the other. Stop stop stop, she told herself. She looked up at the clock. Ten seconds...five seconds...two seconds...BEEEEP. Kelsey was up and running out of the collage class, grabbing her books with her. Her wedges made slight sounds, and her skirt swirled around her like a black tutu. A few guys whistled, none of which she was intrested in. She ran to her gym locker, grabbed her bookbag and swim stuff, and headed out the collage doors into the day. Her and Jake's apartment wasn't far.

Kelsey held her history book close to her chest; her bookbag was too full to fit it in. She turned down the ally 2 blocks away from the apartment. She felt her phone vibrate in her clutch, and she gently set her history book down on the ground and reached in to see who it was. Before she could read it, someone came behind her with their hands over her mouth. She tried to scream, and she managed to kick the person in the balls from behind. This loosened the hold on her mouth, and she broke out in a full sprint. She dropped her bookbag and history book, but held onto the clutch because it had her phone. She stopped, panting and quickly reached inside her clutch. She picked up her bedazzled phone, and started to dial Jake's number. Her phone was smashed to the ground and she looked up and saw three dark figures. She shrieked, and turned around to run the other way. She slammed into something hard, and she fell on the ground. She looked up to see four dark figures blocking the little bit of sunshine in the alley. She let out one loud scream, knowing no one would hear her, before her mouth was covered.

"NO!" Kelsey cried. The sound was barely audible since the duck tape was covering her mouth. Her wrists were tied with tight and scratchy twine, just like her ankles. But her ankles were tied to the dumpster, one on each side, so her legs were open. It was too dark to make out who the people were, and tears were streaming down her face. Her long, blonde hair was touching the dirty cement in the alley, and she immediately was more frustrated. She tried once again to snatch her hands free, only to recieve another harsh cut. She moaned in pain. All four of the monsters laughed. "Please, please dont do this. I'll do anything you want, just not this!" Kelsey mumbled against the duck tape. One understood her, and moved close to her face. He ripped the duck tape off quickly, and she felt the after sting. She started to scream, but her screams were muffled by his fierce kiss.

"No...STOP!" Kelsey said against his mouth. His tounge was drowing hers, and he was feeling her perfect, round, and tan C cup breasts like it was clay. He ripped her tank top off, and she only whimpered in fear. The other three started working on her bra...her skirt... her thong...every article of clothing she had on. The one kissing her pulled away, quickly putting the duck tape back on. She watched in horror as they all stood up straight in front of her, looking over her naked body. No one had ever seen her like this before, except for Jake. She wanted it to stay that way. They all started to take off their own clothes, and the blood drained from her face.

The kisser tore the duck tape off, and shoved something much more foul into her mouth. She bit down hard on it, and he yanked it back. He smacked her hard across her beautiful face, and her head turned because of the rough impact. He shoved it back into her mouth, and she didn't move.

"Suck it, you cunt." He growled, shoving it deeper down her thoat. She bit it again and before he could slap her, she spoke.

"Suck it yourself you BASTARD!" Kelsey yelled at him. She hurled up some spit, and spit right on his face. All the blood drained from his face, and he went right between her legs, putting his mouth on her sensative spot. Kelsey cried out in suprise, and awfully, terribly, pleasure.

"Ahh! Ohh, fuck...NO!" Kelsey said, on the edge of pleasure and pain. She bit her lip hard to keep from coming. If she did, he would take complete advantage of her. He grabbed her clit between his lips, and sucked hard. He stuck one finger into her tight area, and she moaned loudly.

"You fuckin slut. You're coming. You like it." He said, attacking her center again. She hadn't realized she let go. She tried to free her legs again, but more ankle scrapes. She cried out from the pain, and he thought she was crying out from the pleasure. He smiled an evil smile, and moved his face from her center. She sighed in relief, relaxing only a little. Then, she felt something big, hard, and rough push all the way into her. She screamed out loudly, pure pleasure.

"Auh, auh! UAHH! Mm, mm, OH!" Kelsey exclaimed, not being able to stop. She looked up and saw the three other guys jacking off on her face. She screamed and spit, but she couldn't get it off. It was disgusting, like glue. Kelsey heard a police siren, and all the men froze. The kisser and fucker stood up, quickly pulling his jeans on. The rest did the same, and he explained to him.

"I bet that one bitch told the cops where to find us. We gotta go." He said. They all started running, leaving Kelsey in the middle of the alley. Moments later, a cop was in front of her, staring at her naked body. She was weeping, sobbing, heaves from her chest. He was a guy, he couldn't help it after all. He untied her, in a daze, and she quickly threw her clothes on, still crying. She ignored the policeman's questions about who did this, and grabbed her bookbag and history book, and ran to the apartment. She picked her clutch and phone up, and kept running, sobbing.

Kelsey slowly dropped her things in the main area, and she looked around. No Jake. She knew he wouldn't be here. He got out 20 minutes after she did. She sighed, and hopped in the shower. She heard the door open 20 minutes later, and put her silky robe on as she hopped out of the shower. She forgot to put her bra or panties on, and she tied the silk in a small ribbon.

Jake came in, sighed, and called out for Kelsey as he always did. He saw her cowering behind the doorway, looking extremely frightened. When she saw it was him, her expression still didn't change. Jake frowned slightly, and took a few steps toward her. She took a few back. He frowned deeper, and looked at her.

"Kelsey, baby, what's wrong? Did I do something?" Jake asked curiously. His answer was Kelsey's sobs, and he started to walk closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her to him, and he felt her flinch.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Jake asked again, truely concerened. Kelsey kept sobbing, but she rolled up the sleeves on her silky robe. She had two thick red marks on each wrist. She then lifted her leg up, exposing her leg marks to. Jake gasped, and hugged her closer to him.

"What happened?" Jake asked. Kelsey sobbed harder, but managed a response.

"I...was walking home...and there were these guys...in the alley...they took my clothes off...and raped me...Oh Jake." Kelsey said, turning around and wrapping her arms around his torso, crying into his shirt. He held her close now, and he shivered with anger.

"Who did this. Who did this to you Kelsey." Jake asked, anger seeping into his voice.

"I...I don't know. It was too dark, I couldn't see." Kelsey sobbed, and lifted her head up so she could look him in the eye. Jake wiped away her tears, and she smiled a little bit. He bent his head close to hers, and kissed her lightly. He then kissed her a little deeper, his hands sliding to her butt. She kissed him back, moaning into his mouth. He lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his back, and he pressed her to the wall. They both panted, and moaned into each other. He carried her to the bed, and started to pull her robe off. Her whole body froze, and immediately she pushed him off. The sobs started again, and he pulled her close to him.

"I'm so sorry, I'm just scared Jake. I'm scarred for life by that. I don't think I can handle...sex right now. I'm scared of it now Jake." Kelsey said, sobbing into his chest. Jake smiled the smallest simpathetic smiled, and cradled her in his lap.

"It's okay baby. I'll wait for you. Always."


End file.
